Compati Hero x Cartoon Network: Final Climax
A New Age is a special that is a crossover movie of Ben 10: Omniverse, Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorerated and Compati Hero Generations. This will mark the beginning of the New 20. The air date is March 16 2013. Plot The Core War reaches it climax as everything comes together and the Mystery Inc., The Heisei Riders, Ben and Rook must act fast to stop Kamen Rider Core, even if Ben have to make amends with himself. Characters Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoreated *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. *Hot Dog Water *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mayor Janet Nettles Compati Hero Generations *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraseven X *Ultraman Zero *Glenfire *Mirror Knight *Jean-Bot |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Black; "|Kamen Rider Meteor |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |} *Ankh *Teddy *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Musha Gundam *Knight Gundam *Extreme Gundam *Fighting Roar *Kerubim Crispin Villains *Attea *Milleous *Dr. Psychobos *Incursions *Will Hargune *Professor Pericles *Kriegstaffebots *Mr. E *Brad Chiles *Judy Reeves *Super Apollo Geist *Joker Undead *Cassis Worm *Weather Dopant *Kyoryu Greeed *Sagittarius Zodiarts Aliens Used *Water Hazard *Astrodactyl *Snare-oh *Rath Cast Ben 10 Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Paul Eiding – Max Tennyson *Tara Strong - Attea Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Cast *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr. *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake *Linda Cardellini - Hot Dog Water *Patrick Warburton - Sheriff Bronson Stone *Kate Higgins - Mayor Janet Nettles *Lewis Black - Mr. E *Tia Carrere - Judy Reeves *Udo Kier - Professor Pericles *Tim Matheson - Brad Chiles Compati Hero Generations Cast *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mirror Knight *Tomokazu Seki - Glenfire *Hiroshi Kamiya - Jean-bot *Shunya Shiraishi - Kamen Rider Wizard *Sota Fukushi - Kamen Rider Fourze *Ryo Yoshizawa - Kamen Rider Meteor *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Kamen Rider Birth *Ryosike Miura - Ankh *Renn Kiriyama - Kamen Rider Double (Joker) *Masaki Suda - Kamen Rider Double (Cyclone) *Minehiro Kinomoto - Kamen Rider Accel *Masahiro Inoue - Kamen Rider Decade *Kimito Totani - Kamen Rider DiEnd *Koji Seto - Kamen Rider Kiva *Keisuke Kato - Kamen Rider IXA *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Kōji Yusa - Urataros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Daisuke Ono - Teddy *Dori Sakurada - Kamen Rider New Den-O *Hiro Mizushima - Kamen Rider Kabuto *Yuki Sato - Kamen Rider Gatack *Shigeki Hosokawa - Kamen Rider Hibiki *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kamen Rider Blade *Hironari Amano - Kamen Rider Garren *Kento Handa - Kamen Rider Faiz *Takamasa Suga - Kamen Rider Ryuki *Toshiki Kashu - Kamen Rider Agito *Joe Odagiri - Kamen Rider Kuuga *Katsuhiro Suzuki - Red Buster *Ryouma Baba - Blue Buster *Arisa Komiya - Yellow Buster *Hiroya Matsumoto - Beet Buster *Yuichi Nakamura - Stag Buster *Clancy Brown - Kamen Rider Core *Yuri Lowthenal - Kamen Rider Eternal *Shouma Yamamoto - Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Tsuyoshi Koyama - Kamen Rider Odin *Kazuhisa Kawahara - Super Apollo Geist *Ryoji Morimoto - Joker Undead *Tak Sakaguchi - Cassis Worm *Tomoyuki Dan - Weather Dopant *Yu Kamio - Kyoryu Greeed *Shingo Tsurumi - Sagittarius Zodiarts Notes *This is both the season two finale and the series finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. *Accounting to Derrick J. Wyatt: **There to be many cameos from old faces who the fans maybe be surprise with. **The movie has a new opening that the fans must see. **The movie is a response to many fans questions. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:The New 20 Category:Episodes Category:Films